Due South One Shots
by loverofeevee
Summary: Would you believe it, I've got myself re hooked on Due South. Took me long enough to get away from Harry Potter. Anyway, a collection of mostly Fraser/Vecchio one shots, with a bit of all styles. Although it says complete, I shall add a chapter whenever I've get a new idea. Put the rating at M since some of the ideas may be a bit more adult like
1. Wants And Needs

Wants And Needs

He wasn't entirely sure how they'd wound up having this conversation. Oh sure he knew he had to start it at one point, but he figured it would be in a better setting. They'd just finished off another of Benny's "run around the city cause a little kid had lost their balloon" kind of case, and were currently sitting at Benny's run down little flat with a tray of Chinese food. Benny was in the middle of one of his Inuit stories and perhaps it was something he'd mentioned in passing that set Ray off.

'You know what I realised Benny?'

Benton gave his friend a small disapproving look for interrupting him in the middle of an interesting fact regarding wolves and how they accept new members into the pack, but invited him to continue.

'I realised, that this is the first time in a week that we've had dinner at your place'.

Benton blinked, not quite sure where the thought had come from.

'That is correct Ray, we've had dinner at your home for the last four days'.

Ray hummed in agreement, spearing another dumpling with his fork.

'Would you have preferred to have dinner at your place Ray?' Benton asked.

The man shook his head.

'Nah, it's been a stressful day and I wanted some quiet time. You know my family Benny, they'd talk your ears off'.

Benton scooped up more of his rice, finding it rude to agree with his friend but secretly doing just that. It had been a tiring day, and it was nice to have a quiet meal with just the two of them. He idly wondered what Diefenbaker was eating, and realised the wolf was probably gorging himself on one of Willie's meals. It didn't seem to matter how many lectures he gave his furry friend, Dief would continue to ignore him when it came to unhealthy foods.

'And Ma would have been all over you with that cut on your cheek' Ray continued.

Benton found himself running his hand over the wound.

'It is nothing more than a scratch Ray, I'm sure she wouldn't fuss over it'.

The other man snorted.

'Yeah she would Benny'.

Benton truly didn't have the heart to argue. For a while they ate in silence.

'She likes ya, you know' Ray suddenly spoke.

Benton blinked up at the man.

'My Ma, I mean'.

'She does?'

'Course she does Benny!' Ray admonished.

Benton couldn't help a small smile crossing his lips. He liked the woman as well, in fact he liked all of Ray's family, at least those he'd met so far. Francesca was a little overbearing, but even so.

'I like her as well Ray. I like your family, they made me feel very welcome' he replied quietly.

Ray couldn't help his grin. He'd had a thought, a few weeks ago, and it had taken him this long to make sense of it. When he had, he needed a few more days to sort out how he felt about it. He'd reached his conclusion that morning, and he wanted to let the Mountie know. And he was pretty sure it was that "interesting" fact about the wolves that made him want to talk about it.

'I don't mean like that Benny. I mean, she should hate you, but she doesn't'.

Now Benton was confused.

'Have I offended her Ray? I hadn't intended to...'

'You didn't offend her Benny, calm down. I don't mean that she should hate you because you did something. I just mean that she should hate you because of what you represent in regards to me'.

The handsome face crinkled in confusion.

'I'm afraid I don't understand Ray'.

Ray sat up, rather enjoying his little game.

'How'd she act when she first met you?'

'Well, she seemed happy to meet me. She certainly wasn't in any way unwelcoming'.

'Uh huh, and from that day, how long did it take her to start pestering you to call her Ma?'

'Well...around two months and a couple of days if we count up the days I'd seen her after that first day. Although I wouldn't...'

'Yeah yeah I know, too polite to call her Ma even when she wants you to. Benny, you know what she did when she first met Tony?'

'What did she do Ray?'

'She frowned at him behind his back, like she was judging him to see if he was worthy to be with her daughter'.

'She didn't like him?'

'It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did, she just wanted to be sure that he'd treat Maria right. Do you know how long it took her to start pestering Tony to call her Ma?'

'No Ray'.

'Practically the day the two got married, which was around a year after she'd first met him'.

'Well he was joining the family Ray, it would be only natural to...'

'If Ma didn't want him calling her Ma, she wouldn't have let him, even when he did become her son in law. The point is Benny, it took her far longer to get used to Tony coming into her family's lives, than it did to get used to you'.

Benton was honestly surprised by this knowledge. Tony was a very nice man, and he had created a lovely family with Maria. Why did Benton get accepted quicker than Tony?

Ray smirked over his drink as he watched the Mountie try to work it out. The guy was hopelessly clueless at these things, and he was enjoying being in the know. Granted his mother had been in the know practically from the start, but he'd let her have that lead.

'My Ma either likes someone, or she hates someone Benny. And in the rare occasions that she's wrong, it darn near kills her to realise it. She adored Angie, couldn't get enough of her'.

He sighed.

'I loved Angie, probably still do deep down, and I was overjoyed that Ma accepted her. When we got divorced, it became one of those rare occasions that Ma was wrong about someone. It broke her heart Benny, you know why?'

Benton silently shook his head.

'Because when Angie and I divorced, I was so certain that I'd never love another. Ma spent so many nights crying on my behalf, because I couldn't bring myself to shed any tears. I'd gone cold Benny. I had always been a smart ass cop, but after the divorce I gained a bad attitude as well. I'm not sure who lost more hope, me or Ma'.

He made himself smile.

'And then I go and do something I swore I wouldn't do again, even though part of me hoped desperately that I could'.

Ray fell silent for a moment, realising he'd gone a little off track but wanting a moment to...he supposed to finalise things in his head. There was only one chance at this, and he needed to be sure that he wanted to take the next step.

He gave a little smirk and shook his head, glancing back at the Mountie.

'The point I'm trying to make here Benny, is that after all these years, I finally brought someone else home to meet the family. And Ma loved you, loved you from the minute you gave her that charming smile of yours and a little compliment to top it off. She loves you Benny. She saw what I had done, what I was doing, even before I realised it myself, and she wasn't upset. She wasn't angry'.

There was a distinctive shade of red on Benton's cheeks as the man began to realise what Ray was trying to tell him.

'Don't you see Benny? Has Welsh ever come back to my place, no. Elaine, nope. Huey or Louie, hell no. I haven't invited anyone home, male or female, since Angie, and then out of nowhere, I invite this annoying stranger into my house'.

He shot Benny a playful glare.

'A really annoying stranger. Our religion is very strict Benny, and despite that, Ma welcomes you into the family as if I'd come right out and said I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Do you know how rare that is? I'm not saying Ma slanders guys who like other guys, but you can see she disapproves at times...'

Ray laughed.

'And she loves you! God Benny she was telling me from day one that she actually approved of whatever I choose to make of this!'

And that was the funny part. His own mother had figured out his feelings long before he had. He should have seen it coming. He hadn't even known what had made him invite the Mountie back to his place. All he knew was Benny had just lost his father, and he was sitting in some crappy diner trying to make sense of his life. And he looked so...lost. He needed something to bring him back, to make him focus on the here and now. And apparently that something was the chaos that was the Vecchio family. Go figure.

'And...what do you choose to make of this?'

The question was so softly spoken that Ray almost never heard it. He gave the man a soft smile.

'That depends. What do you want to make of this Benny?'

There was the tongue swiping over the bottom lip, the finger raised up to rub at an eyebrow. The pleading look in the other man's eyes. And Ray was almost ready to give in, to give Benny what he wanted. But he held himself back, determined to make the Mountie come out and say what he wanted. No beating around the bush, no Inuit tales. He wouldn't speak, wouldn't move, until he had his answer.

It took a good few minutes, but finally his patience was rewarded.

'I...I want you Ray'.

Letting out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding, Ray stood, stepped round the tiny table, and gave the damn Mountie what they both wanted.


	2. Mating And Pack

Mating And Pack

'Benny…'

'Hmm…'

The soft motion began to speed up.

'Benny…'

A low moan and a kiss pressed into a neck.

'Benny…!'

A sharp rock and a gasp of panting breath.

'BENNY!'

The movement stops, a quiet whimper of protest but Ray stumbles on regardless.

'Yes Ray?'

'Dief's watching us'.

The head of soft pelt turned to the door.

'Yes he is Ray'.

'Why does he keep watching us?'

'This is his first time Ray'.

'No it isn't Benny! He's there, watching us, every time we do this!'

'Ah, well…you and I being together changes the order of our pack'.

'We're always together Benny'.

'Yes, but we weren't, ah, **together**, together'.

'And why does us getting **together** together, mean he has to watch us?'

'Well Ray, Diefenbaker needs to watch to establish his place in the new pack, and to find out which of us is alpha'.

'And he needs to do this every single time we have sex Benny?'

A pause.

'Wolves in the wild usually mate around each other'.

'I'm not a wolf Benny'.

'No Ray'.

'You're not a wolf Benny'.

'No Ray'.

A huffed sigh. The motions began once more.

'Benny?'

'Yes Ray?'

'An alpha, that's like a leader right?'

'Yes Ray?'

'And a leader is the one in charge? The one who makes decisions and makes sure the rest obey him. That's what an alpha does, right?'

'Well yes Ray, however they are also responsible for disciplining and rewarding members of their pack'.

'Is that so?'

'Yes Ray'.

'Benny?'

'Yes Ray?'

'Tell Diefenbaker, that if he's not out of this room within the next five seconds, you don't get to have sex with me for a month'.

'DIEFENBAKER! OUT!'

A whine and a shuffle of claws on the floor. Ray grinned, reaching up to pat the soft curl of hair.

'That's a good alpha'.


	3. Jealousy And Reassurance

Jealousy And Reassurance

The question came completely out of the blue. Benton couldn't help but wonder what it was about his little apartment that made them share their secrets so easily.

'You like Kowalski better than me, don't ya?'

'What?!'

Was Ray pouting?

'Sheesh Benny you want me to repeat it?! Fine! You like Kowalski better than me!'

No doubt about it, Ray was definitely pouting. Benton hid his amusement.

'Why would I like him more than you Ray?'

'Oh I don't know, let's see. Maybe cause he's got a great body, or actual hair, or that boyish grin that annoys the hell outta me. Maybe it's because you two think alike, that he rarely gets angry at you, or yells at you for ruining his suits. Hell Fraser you were made for each other! Why wouldn't you want him more?!'

Now Benton did smile.

'I do like him Ray, he's been there for me when you were gone. He's had his share of adventures with me, and we've gotten to know each other quite well in the time we've been together. But I like you too…'

'Yeah yeah I get it, just not as much as him'.

Benton frowned, then stood and pulled the other man to his feet. He gave Ray a good look over from head to toe, making the man a little nervous. He hadn't meant for the Mountie to start comparing them, he knew he'd loose.

'Ray. It may be true that Ray has a fine body, but does he have this flexible wiry frame that lets him pull off incredible acts of maneuverability…?'

'What…?!

'Or this slender neck that begs to be kissed?'

'I…'

'Ray may have longer hair, and more of it, but is it as soft as the fine layer of down on your own body that feels so good to touch?'

'I don't…'

'Ray has a nice smile, but does it compare to the rather arousing crooked smirk that lifts your lips when you know you've done a good job?'

'How should…?!'

'Does He have your clever hands Ray, these long fingers that can give a most excellent massage?'

'Benny…?!'

'Does He have your ability to be there for me, regardless of circumstance?'

'I don't know Benny!'

'No Ray, he doesn't'.

And Benton kissed him, to prove once and for all which Ray he liked the best.


	4. Fear And Frustration

Fear And Frustration

Benton was getting worried. They had just solved a big case, and he had been expecting Ray to yell at him for risking his life once more. Instead though, Ray had kept quiet. He remained quiet when they returned to the station, remained quiet while filling out the paperwork, and remained quiet while driving Benton home. The silence was driving the Mountie to think horrible thoughts. What if Ray finally decided enough was enough? What if he cut ties with Benton? What if he stopped being friends with him?

Benton managed a quick look at the detective as they headed inside his apartment. Ray had a blank face on, and it was incredibly hard to get a read on what he was thinking.

Swallowing heavily, Benton went to the kitchen.

'Do you want some coffee Ray?'

The silence was deafening. Even Diefenbaker was unusually quiet, sensing the tension as he padded to the windowsill without even a token glance to see if there was any food being brought out.

Benton made some coffee regardless, ensuring it was exactly as Ray liked it, then brought it and his own tea over to the table.

The other man had yet to move from the door, regarding the Mountie with a blank look.

Benton swallowed again, not sure he'd manage to drink his tea, and wishing that his friend would just yell at him and get it over with.

'Benton'.

The voice startled him, and carefully he sat his cup back down with shaking hands. Ray had never called him by his full first name before.

The detective walked slowly towards the table.

'Benton, care to explain what happened?'

Benton couldn't help swallowing again as the man stopped in front of him. As he was sitting it was hard not to be intimidated by the way the detective seemed to loom over him.

'Ray?'

'What happened Benton?'

The Mountie licked his lips nervously.

'We…we were hunting down Heathright…we knew we had him cornered…and…'

'And…?' Ray prompted quietly.

Benton avoided the man's eyes.

'And…I decided to better ensure he wouldn't escape, that I would approach him from the side while you took the front'.

'That's right' Ray spoke, narrowing his eyes just a little.

'You deliberately didn't listen to me, and put yourself in direct line of his gun'.

The anger was starting to come into his voice.

'You keep doing this Benton. You keep ignoring everyone around you, and putting yourself in danger'.

He leaned down, hands on the arm rests, effectively pinning Benton to his chair.

'You keep ignoring your own safety. Did we have the situation under control?'

'I...'

He flinched at the glare the man gave him.

'Yes Ray'.

'And did we not have other cops just minutes behind us?'

'Yes Ray'.

'And was there anyway that Heathright could have escaped?'

'No Ray'.

'Then why Benton? Why did you have to play super Mountie when there was no DAMN need?!'

Benton felt like curling into himself at the tone the man used. He knew that he put himself in danger, and he knew that he could have just left this one alone. But the man had killed a child, he wanted to be sure there was absolutely no way he could have escaped, no way he could have used that gun on some unsuspecting member of the public. It was HIS duty as a police officer to ensure the safety of the innocent, it had been something he had always done in Canada, regardless of how many times he himself was put in danger.

Ray watched the turmoil in his friend's eyes, fighting back a sigh. He knew why the Mountie always did these things, but he was trying to make Fraser understand that he wasn't alone anymore, that he had others to look out for him, to help him fight crime.

He dropped his head, letting out the sigh.

'Benny, do you realise how much you scared me today. I understand that you want to do all you can to put criminals away. I understand that you would dig through garbage to find clues, jump rooftops to catch a purse thief. Heck you'd search the city for a kid's lost balloon if you knew it would make him happy'.

He gave his friend a half hearted smile.

'I understand, I really do, but this needs to go both ways. If I can understand your need to play super Mountie, then you need to understand that you aren't alone anymore'.

He let out a huff of laughter.

'God Benny! Every time. Every time I see you get hurt all I can think about is that this might be the last time I might ever see you. I keep picturing you lying there in a coffin, and me standing there knowing there wasn't a damn thing I could have done to stop it from happening'.

'Ray…'

He looked up to find Benton's eyes locked with his.

'You aren't angry with me? You don't want me to leave?'

'Hell Benny of course I'm angry, but there's no way I want you to leave'.

He moved his arms so he was holding the Mountie by the shoulders.

'Just promise me something, and I mean really promise me. Promise, that you will take a moment to think about who you have to help you, that you will realise that sometimes there's no need to throw yourself in front of a gun, or out a window, or anything that will get you hurt when there is no need for you to do so'.

'I…'Benton started, only to find the detective's face inches from his.

'Promise me'.

Benton closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

'I promise Ray'.

With a grin Ray pulled the big idiot up and hugged him, saying without words that they would always be friends, that they would always be together, regardless of how many times the damn Mountie scared him.

'Good Benny. That's good'.


End file.
